


Wild Creatures

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (like if you blink; you'll probably miss it), Canon - Typical Language, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Case Fic, Gen, Implied Relationships, Season 11, The Darkness - Freeform, everybody misses cas, jacked up lores/mythology
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8337256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Hey Dean,” Sam called, startling his brother from whatever he was thinking about, “I found something that you might be interested in.” Sam had always had a special interest in cryptids ever since he found out what his family did for a living.“If it’s ‘nother nest, I’m not interested,” Dean mumbled. Sam sighed.“I’m sure that you’ll like this more than a nest. Have you ever heard of the Pope Lick Monster?”





	1. Whiskey Blues

Since they had lost sight of the darkness Dean had been restless. He would always try to find something-some hunt- for them to do. Usually a quick vamp nest clean up or a stray werewolf. Though, with LuciferCas on the loose, things were a lot trickier. Both of the brothers felt the loss, the hole that their angel had left. It was only 10 in the morning, but Dean was sat in the library, in his deadman robe, nursing the first of many glasses of whiskey.

 

Sam was sitting in a chair, feet propped up and laptop on his lap. He was currently searching for a case, because as much as he liked the time off, he didn’t like to see Dean so worked up. They already had enough on their plate to deal with, and Dean drinking himself into a stupor was not something that he wanted to deal with. Besides, they hadn’t been on a case in almost two weeks, and he was getting a bit stir-crazy. He tried to look for cases that could possibly get them out of the bunker for a few days, and that may be a bit more interesting than  _ just _ another vamp nest. It was taking a bit, and a lot of searching in really obscure places, but if Sam had to admit it, he did find researching relaxing. Not that he would ever tell Dean that. It’s not like his brother needed any more fuel for teasing him- Sam also wouldn’t admit that he liked his brother teasing him.

 

It took him about an hour- and Dean two glasses- before he found something that might pique his brother’s interest. “Hey Dean,” Sam called, startling his brother from whatever he was thinking about, “I found something that you might be interested in.” Sam had always had a special interest in cryptids ever since he found out what his family did for a living.

 

“If it’s ‘nother nest, I’m not interested,” Dean mumbled. Sam sighed.

  
“I’m sure that you’ll like this more than a nest. Have you ever heard of the Pope Lick Monster?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear, just a warning: I will probably mess up the lore a bit, since there really isn't anything on how to kill it, so I will need to make up some stuff.
> 
> Those of you here for smut: sorry, there isn't any.
> 
> Those of you here for (almost canon) brother interactions + fluff: well, I have something for you


	2. Coffee & Diners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean discuss what the Pope Lick Monster might actually be.

The boys grabbed their to-go duffel bags, throwing them in the trunk before Sam climbed into the driver's seat. Dean wanted to contest, but he looked half-asleep, so he just threw Sam the keys and climbed in next to Sam, “Don’t think this means I’m letting you control the radio.” He said. Sam chuckled, letting Dean put in some music before pulling out of the bunker and on the highway to the drive to Louisville, Kentucky. 

 

Sam knew that they would have to stop at a motel for the night, since he wasn’t going the whole 12 hours in one go. Luckily, the weather was mostly clear, so they didn’t have to worry about any storms that may impede their travel. It didn’t take very long for Dean to fall asleep, his head rested on the window.

 

It was getting dark when Sam and Dean stopped. They were at a gas station, and Sam had decided that it was time for them to stop for the night. Dean had been driving for the past few hours, but Sam could tell that he was thinking the same thing. Sam sat in the passenger side of the impala, waiting for Dean to get back from going inside to pay for gas. He took a moment to let his thoughts wander, thinking of the angel wardings on his ribs. Would they keep Lucifer from finding them? Sam had been more on edge since the devil left his prison. Though, he tried to not let it bother him. He had a lot more impending issues to deal with. They didn’t know what Amara’s end goal was, and they still didn’t know where she was. Also, her strange fascination with Dean made Sam a bit uncomfortable. He knew from experience that when a supernatural creature took interest in you that it wasn’t ever good.

 

Sam didn’t have long to continue thinking, because Dean came out of the gas station shortly after. “The owner said that there was a motel down the street, if you want to stop for the night.”

 

“That sounds good,” Sam said, smiling.

 

-

 

The next morning, Sam and Dean sat up shop at the local cafe. Dean had wanted a briefing on exactly what the Pope Lick Monster was before they blindly headed off to fight it. “It’s said to be a part-human, part-goat, part-sheep creature.” Sam said. The waitress came and sat down their coffees, smiling at Dean. Sam knew that smile, it was the one that girl's at bars gave him. Sam might have been uncomfortable with it a few years ago, but it didn’t bother him anymore. Dean smiled back before turning to Sam when the waitress left.

 

“Goat?” He asked. They hadn’t really seen any part-goat creatures since the Jersey Devil.

 

“Yeah, it lives on the Pope Lick turret, and that’s why it got its name. There have been stories of people dying because of it, but recently there have been five deaths in the last month and a half.” Sam said, going through the notes that he had compiled of the creature. It wasn’t a very well known one, so it was harder to find reliable information on it that wasn’t from supernatural conspiracy and hunting blogs like ‘Ghost Facers.’

 

“So, what do you  _ actually _ think it is?” Dean asked, between bites of the egg sandwich that he had. 

 

“Dude, that’s gross,” Sam grimaced. His brother didn’t have the  _ best _ of table manners. Dean just shrugged, swallowing his breakfast. Sam continued, “I’m not sure what it is. I mean, people seem to really think that it’s real. That makes me think it might be tulpa.”

 

“We go in, ask around, and then destroy the tulpa then,” Dean said. Sam nodded, and the flirty waitress came back with their check. They weren’t going to stay long anyway, seeing as they still had a couple more hours to go to get to Louisville. Dean had asked if they could go by the Muhammad Ali Center once the case was over and Sam didn’t really object to the idea. The waitress left a number on the receipt. Dean paid and headed out to the car while Sam made sure to stop by the bathroom before they left. When he passed by the table on his way out, he noticed that Dean hadn’t picked up the girls number.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this chapter.


End file.
